Based on Manga Project: SuohNokoru
by fanfction user
Summary: Project yang merupakan kumpulan drable dari berbagai scene di manga Clamp School Detective
1. BoM File 7

_**Clamp School Detectives belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : Canon? SemiCanon?, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, onesided!NokoruSuoh, (miss)typo, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku tak begitu mengerti keadaannya, tapi tampaknya mereka berdua lancar saja, tuh,"

Nokoru tersenyum dengan alis bertaut, "coba cara kenalannya lebih tenang dan damai… Yah, pokoknya Suoh dan Nona Nagisa sudah saling kenal,"

"Maaf sudah minta yang macam-macam," apologi gadis itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, "tapi Nagisa akhir-akhir ini sering murung, dan ketika ditanyai ia mengatakan sedang memikirkan seseorang yang ditemuinya di taman bunga fuji. Ia sering menangis karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana," jeda sesaat untuk menarik nafas, "Nagisa itu anaknya pendiam, makanya dia takkan bisa kenalan langsung sendiri," Ookawa kembali menjeda kalimatnya, lalu kembali bersuara dengan nada yang lebih lirih, "aku hanya .ingin membuat keadaan dimana keduanya bisa saling kenal…"

"Kamu baik sekali," puji Nokoru tulus.

"Habis, aku sayang Nagisa. Dia temanku yang sangat penting."

Nokoru dan Ookwa menatap dua orang yang tampak tersenyum di kejauhan. Ookawa menatap hal itu dengan senyum bahagia yang tak kalah cantik dari milik Nagisa, "jatuh cinta itu suatu perasaan yang sangat hebat. Kalau Nagisa bahagia dengan cintanya, aku pun ikut bahagia,"

"Kamu pasti menemukan cinta yang membahagiakan,"

Wajah Ookawa seketika memerah mendengar pernyataan dari Nokoru, pemuda itu jelas tahu siapa orang yang disukai gadis TK itu.

Dengan senyum jenaka ia menambahkan, "aku ingin juga bertemu dengan orang yang bisa merasakan cinta yang bahagia bersama seseorang sehebat kamu,"

Beberapa kilometer dari tempat mereka berada, Akira yang sedang karya wisata bersin tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga akan ikut senang," Nokoru tersenyum pada pasangan yang masih ada di tengah taman bunga fuji yang telah rusak karena diterjang rudal. Tapi, tanpa diketahui siapapun, senyumnya menambah perih luka tak terlihat di hatinya.

Ya, jika Suoh bahagia, maka ia akan menerima apapun itu.

.

.

 **Fin~**


	2. BoM File 9

_**Clamp School Detectives belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : Canon? SemiCanon?, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, onesided!NokoruSuoh, (miss)typo, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ketua?"

Suoh dan Akira melihat bingung pada Nokoru yang berdiri dan menatap nanar ke arah luar. Tapi yang dipanggil namanya tidak menyahut. Pemuda pirang itu mulai membuka jendela kaca yang lebar itu dan semakin mengundang tanya dari sekretaris dan bendahara OSIS itu.

"A-ada apa, ketua!?"

"Ketua!"

Dan tanpa aba-aba ia melompat dari sana. Membuat wajah Akira dan Suoh pias seketika.

"Ketua!"

"Ke-ketua melompat dari jendela! Apa sebegitu bencinya mengerjakan dokumen itu?!" Akira masih sempat berkomentar ketika ia dan Suoh berlari menuju jendela.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Suoh, dan menatap bendahara OSIS itu tidak terima.

Suoh segera melompat turun setelah sampai di jendela. Dengan tubuhnya yang sudah terbiasa dengan pelatihan ekstrim dari keluarganya hal semacam ini bukanlah masalah besar. Ia mendarat dengan mulus di dahan pohon terdekat.

Dalam pikirannya hal-hal negatif menyeruak tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Nokoru bukan orang yang terampil dalam olahraga, apalagi semacam lompat dari ketinggian. Bagaimana jika Nokoru terluka? Bagaimana jika ia… mati?

"KETUAA!" teriaknya sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Suoh," pemuda berambut biru itu mengerjap mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali, "disini, sini!"

Dan tidak jauh dari sana, pemuda pirang yang dari tadi menghantui pikirannya sedang melakukan sesuatu ntah apa di dahan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Suoh berdiri. Dan tentunya dengan sehat wal'afiat.

"Kau itu yaa!" rasanya sekretaris OSIS itu tidak bisa lagi menahan kemarahannya. Apa Nokoru tidak tahu betapa takutnya Suoh? Dan ia dengan santainya duduk-duduk di pohon?!

Nokoru tersenyum menatapnya, sesuatu di dalam hatinya bersorak dengan perhatian yang diberikan Suoh.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Suoh baik ya,"

Ya, bagaimanapun khawatirnya sekretarisnya itu padanya, itu hanya karena ia telah berjanji untuk menjaganya.

Tidak lebih.

Nokoru lagi-lagi hanya bisa menyimpan rasa sakit di hatinya dalam diam

.

 **.Fin.**


End file.
